PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT-ENRICHMENT PROGRAM For the past two decades, the Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), recently named the O'Neal Comprehensive Cancer Center at UAB, has led the nation in understanding and addressing racial and geographic disparities in cancer outreach, screening and prevention. Core to this work was the success of our academic-community partnership born out of recognition of extraordinarily high cancer mortality in select counties in Alabama (AL) and Mississippi (MS). The partnership, known as the Deep South Network for Cancer Control (DSN) was one of the first community-based participatory research (CBPR) initiatives funded by NCI. While our prior outreach and population science infrastructure has been utilized to successfully reduce some risks of cancer, this revision of our core cancer support grant will provide an opportunity to form new scientific collaborations and partnerships and expand our evidence-based community health advisor (CHA) outreach and prevention model gardening intervention into additional communities in our catchment area (AL) and communities in one of our impact areas (MS). Finally, we will better equip community members and advocates with tools and resources to educate other community members and decision makers on policies and programs relevant to the reduction of chronic disease burden in the Deep South. We expect the enhancement to our Cancer Control and Population Science (CCPS) program will lead to a larger and broader coalition of partners, staff, trainees and community members to facilitate our overall goal of reducing cancer burden and eliminating health disparities by translating our observational and interventional research to the community at large.